The Heart Is Always Searching
by oldincisions
Summary: Amy James and Kevin Jonas were inseparable throughout their high school years. Will their turbulent relationship survive the trials of fame? 12 part story, each chapter roughly based on/inspired by a diff. song from the "Jonas Brothers: Bonus Jonas" Album
1. Chapter 1: SOS

Chapter One: S.O.S.

"Kevin! KEVIN! Is this your phone?" Joe Jonas stared at the iPhone currently vibrating in his bunk. He barely had time to read the name on the caller id before his brother Kevin scooped it off the mess of flannel sheets.

"Hey Amy! I haven't talked to you in a while, what's up?" Joe rolled his eyes as Kevin shoved their younger brother Nick from the lounge area of their shared tour bus. Nick threw an old newspaper in Kevin's direction as he made his way back to the bunks.

"Was he talking to Amy?" Nick asked. His eyes drifted to his brother who was currently pacing back and forth.

"Yeah," Joe snickered as the bus hit a pothole and Kevin lost his balance, "I don't think they've talked to each other in at least a month."

"I bet it's been longer than that… it's weird to think of them apart." Kevin was still pacing the length of the seating area, stopping now and then to nervously straighten the couch pillows with his free hand.

Amy and Kevin had been attached at the hip throughout their high school years. A holiday never passed without a place setting for Amy at the Jonas family table; she was a part of the family. One Christmas Eve things changed between the two. Kevin remembered the day as if it was yesterday: The 17 year old version of himself was seating on a plush couch in the living room of his sprawling home, a small package resting in his hands. Amy emerged in the doorway, barely leaving him time to shift the package out of her view. "What was that?" Amy questioned, landing with a small thump next to Kevin. His heart began to beat faster as she reached around his back. He was sure his heart would leap from his chest as she inched closer and closer to him. He couldn't understand why she suddenly had this effect on him, why just the sight of her made him nervous. She was now occupying the same couch cushion as him ,and he could no longer withstand her pout. He wiped his palms off on the front of his pants and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, extending the gift to her eager reach, "I hope you like it. I didn't really know what you'd want. I know we never trade gifts but-"

"Kev, I'm sure I'll like it, calm down!" Amy quickly tore the paper away, revealing a blue Tiffany & Co. box. Her eyes grew big as she carefully removed the lid. Inside lay a silver heart on a delicate chain. She shifted the necklace from one hand to another and noticed the engraved message - _K + A_. Kevin searched her face for some sort of a reaction.

"If you don't like it you can tell me, I'd never get mad at you." the tension grew as the room fell silent. Amy took a moment to locate the right words.

"This is the most beautiful present I've ever received. Honestly, Kevin, this is way more than I'd ever deserve. Can you help me put it on?" She offered the necklace to him and lifted her hair off her shoulders. As she leaned in towards him and his he fumbled with the clasp his heart began to jump again. Her eyelashes tickled his cheeks, the scent of her shampoo filled the air around him. She leaned slightly back at the sound of the clasp clicking shut. Her hand traveled to her decolletage, coming to a rest on the necklace.

"I love it so much. Thank you, Kev. I mean it, you are amazing." Amy shifted until she sat face to face with Kevin. Her eyes shut as he learned forward and their lips met.

"Nice! Go Kevin!!" Joe came crashing into the living room, causing Amy and Kevin to shoot apart. She began to blush as she looked away, a smirk growing across her face. Kevin as he smiled at the now-empty gift box. Suddenly their friendship had changed, and he realized he had never felt better.

Three years later, Amy and Kevin's friendship rested on rocky ground. He finally took a seat on the nearest couch and hoped she couldn't hear the tone of surprise in his voice. It had been 119 days since the two had last talked; Kevin had carefully kept track of the silence. He was lost in thought when her voice snapped him back to reality for a moment.

"Kev? Kevin, are you still there?" Amy breathed across the phone.

"Yes! I'm still here, sorry" He felt his cheeks burn with the embarrassment of being caught in a daydream.

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief, "because we need to talk about something." Kevin felt himself grow hot again, this time with worry. The last time those words had left Amy's lips was the day their relationship ended.

_I'm done with awkward situations, empty conversations_

Shortly after that fateful Christmas, this took off for Kevin and his brothers. He tried to balance the demands of recording and releasing an album with the struggles of a young relationship, but things began to go south. He could feel himself lose touch with normalcy, and Amy slipped away along with it. His brothers crowded around him backstage that night as he stared at the floor, cell phone in hand.

_I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two_

"She… she said we had to talk. She said it was too hard to be so fart apart. Amy broke up with me," Kevin stammered. At that moment the stage manager appeared, grabbing the phone form his hand and ushering the boys on stage.

Kevin was never given the chance to cope with those words the first time they were said, and he wasn't sure if he could the second time around.

"What do we need to talk about?" Amy could sense the hesitation in Kevin's voice. She took a minute to reply, choosing her words cautiously.

"Kev, I really need to see you."


	2. Chapter 2: Hold On

_Author's note: Thanks to everyone that read my first chapter! I hope you all liked it and will enjoy the rest of the chapters to come. Please give me your reviews, the more the better! Any feedback helps : thanks!_

Chapter Two: Hold On

Kevin found himself at a complete loss for words. He could feel his knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip on his iPhone. Amy wanted to see him. She needed to see him! After everything he'd experienced, all the fame and money, he'd never been more excited in his entire life.

"Anything you need, Amy, I'll find a way to work it out." Amy thought she could almost hear him smiling on the other end of the line. She couldn't help but smile herself as they began to discuss the details. Kevin wasn't sure he could stand the anticipation. The next flight available was a painful three days away. The excitement built inside him with every passing hour, and his brothers began to grow tired of his incessant worrying.

"Joe, did you ask if we could reschedule that radio interview on Thursday? I really want to take Amy to the shopping district." Kevin pointed to the date circled in his Louis Vuitton day planner. Joe threw his hands up in the air. He hadn't done anything Kevin asked of him in his entire life, and he didn't feel like starting now.

"I think that was Nick's job, you should ask him. Kevin, I know you're trying to make this trip worth her time, but why are you stressing so much? It's just Amy." Kevin was insulted by Joe's typical apathy. 'It's just Amy?!' he hadn't seen her in nearly a year. She'd probably seen him somewhere in the press; the thought of it worried him even more. Would they even recognize each other? So much had happened in the time they'd let pass, and he could only hope he was still the person she felt she needed to see.

"I guess I cant expect you to understand," Kevin barked, jabbing an angry index finger into Joe's chest, "but some things are important to me. I don't know why she wanted to see me after all this time and I just don't want to let her down." Joe gave Kevin a shove, doing everything he could to show he wanted nothing to do with this current meltdown. Nick cam hustling into the room at the first sound of the argument. He exhaled loudly and stepped in between his feuding brothers.

"What is going on? You two need to calm down, seriously. Joe, I cancelled the interview for you; you're welcome. Kevin, don't freak out, but the car is waiting outside. You need to leave for the airport." Always the mediator, Nick had defused the situation as best he could. He watched from the door of the tour bus as the black SUV pulled away, Kevin seated anxiously inside.

"Man," Joe said, throwing an arm around Nick's shoulders, "that guy needs to unwind!"

Kevin sat fidgeting in the back of the car, wishing that he could unwind. The signs for the airport grew closer and he could barely control his nerves. At the entrance he jumped from the car and rushed to the gate at which Amy was set to arrive. He paced in a circle around a row of chairs, and realized he was thankful this small town had no paparazzi to capture his strange behavior. After what seemed like an eternity an attendant appeared to open the gate door. A small crowd of strangers began to stream out. Kevin glanced at the floor for a moment, desperate to regain his composure. When he looked back up he spotted Amy striding towards him. A smile overtook her face as she dropped her bag and nearly jumped into his arms. The moment seemed straight out of a movie to Kevin, almost too perfect to be real. Ignoring the surrealness of it all, he wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his fingers together. Her hair fell in silky, chestnut waves and the sweet smell of her perfume made him feel as if they had never been apart. She strained on her tiptoes, giggling as she slipped a hand into his mess of curls.

"Your hair!" Amy squealed, "I haven't seen it like this in forever! I like it." Kevin felt himself blush. He waited a minute before he loosened his grip and pulled back.

"Let me take a good look at you," he said, anxious to become reacquainted with her delicate features. She looked like the same Amy he'd left behind, for the most part. Same button nose, same pillow lips. Her eyes seemed wiser, and he thought he could see a bit of sadness. As she used her hands to explore the light stubble on his cheeks, he wondered to himself about all the memories he had missed. His mind was spinning and Amy could sense all his questions. She broke their embrace and jogged over to retrieve her dropped bag.

"okay, let's go get the rest of my stuff! I think I definitely over packed." Amy hooked Kevin's arm at the elbow, catching him off guard as she pulled him in the direction of the baggage claim area.

"Twenty minutes later Kevin and Amy stepped out of the car, four pieces of luggage carried between the two of them. She grinned at the sight of the hotel they stood in front of, cradling her carry-on bag. She turned on heels of her feet to face him.

"I don't even get to see the tour bus?" Kevin instantly felt the all-too familiar burning in his cheeks as she flashed him her trademark pout. He tried to take the attention off of himself, not wanting Amy to notice how flustered he was.

"Wow, you've really perfected that thing," Kevin said as he gestured to her down-turned lips, "but you would not want to stay in that bus. My brothers are disgusting!" Amy laughed at the thought, stepping into the hotel lobby with Kevin in tow. Together they rode the elevator to the very top floor. She gasped as he presented her room to her. The only room on the entire floor was a rich looking suite, complete with a sitting room and full kitchen. It was a hotel room nicer than any home she had ever seen.

"This can't be my room! Kev, this is _yours_, right?" Amy was walking slowly around the room. She was reaching out to touch every table and chair, inspect every photograph hanging on the walls. The look of sheer awe overtaking her face made Kevin feel amazing.

"No, this one is all yours, I'm glad you like it. My family and our crew have room son the next floor down. Will you be okay up here alone? It's only for tonight, we've got to hit the road tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, I think I can manage, Kev! Come here, have a seat on my couch," Amy said with a laugh. She motioned for Kevin to sit next to her, and they both realized how familiar this moment felt. He decided to take a risk; he sat directly next to her, leaving no space between the two. He was overwhelmed with the memory of their first kiss. Eh thought he could almost smell the mix of pine needles and freshly baked cookies from that night.

'Okay, let's talk." Amy rested a hand on Kevin's forearm. He knew those words should make him nervous, but he felt oddly calm under the circumstances. He wanted to know everything, wanted to hear everything she had to say, regardless of it's impact on him.

"Alright, what's up?" Kevin was afraid he sounded too eager. He hoped he wasn't being completely obvious; he was dying to know why she had reached out to him after all this time.

"Kev, I needed to see you because I… I miss you., everything about you. It's been really hard not seeing or even talking to you. I know that I chose this path for our friendship, and I'm seeing now that it was a mistake. We wasted an entire year apart. I mean, Kev, I barely recognize you anymore. You have changed to much; you seem so grown up! I feel so proud when I look at you, but I'm so upset I missed all this change." Amy could feel the tears roll down her cheek. Kevin raised a hand to her face, wiping the smudged mascara from her eyes. He took her hand in his and tried to find the words to make things okay again.

"Oh, Amy. Please don't cry," Kevin whispered. "I can't stand to see you so upset. I've missed you, too. You've always been my best friend and you always will be! We have all the time in the world now to catch up, I promise. You'll never have to go a day without talking to me again.. Unless you don't want to…" Amy cracked a smile through her tears, filling Kevin with a great relief. She crawled into his lap and smothered him with a welcome hug. She buried her head in his chest, and he played with her soft hair as he stared up at the vaulted ceiling. The laid this way for a long while before she spoke again.

"Doesn't this feel so right? I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing. Why are you still so sweet to me after everything that's happened?" Amy's deep, green eyes were focused intently on Kevin.

"Didn't you hear me say you're my best friend? I think we're meant to be like this, together." The words came flowing from Kevin's mouth without a second thought. He couldn't keep this feelings from her any longer.

_When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love; Have faith, restart_

"Amy, I don't want things to go back to the way they were." Kevin could feel his voice shaking but he didn't mind; he was going to get this off his chest.

"I don't want to look back on my life someday and feel like I've made the wrong choices," Kevin said, meeting Amy's steady gaze.

_We don't' have time left to regret_

Amy knew what Kevin was feeling; the same thoughts had fueled the phone call which broke their silence. She saw he was about to speak again and knew he could talk all day if given the chance. Without time to think it through, she shut him up the only way she knew how. Kevin was certain he could feel the rest of the world disappear as her lips met his, as he allowed himself to melt into the only girl that'd ever owned a piece of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight and Goodbye

iAuthor's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll definitely try to get future chapters up faster than this! Thanks again to everyone who has subscribed and/or reviewed what I have up so far. I really appreciate it and I would love to hear what you think of it so far. Thanks!!/i

Chapter Three: Goodnight and Goodbye

Amy and Kevin pulled apart, the static of their kiss still lingering in the air. She laughed as she gently wiped her lip gloss from his lips. He was mesmerized by her, the way she moved. He wished he could spend all day listening to her infectious laugh, but he knew they had other things that needed attending.

"Come on," Kevin said, rising to his feet. "I know my family is dying to see you!" He offered his hand to Amy and helped her off the couch. He led her to the elevator and to the next floor down, never letting her hand leave his. The two strolled hand in hand to the last room at the end of the hall.

"This is my parents' room; I think everyone should be hanging out in here." Kevin knocked twice on the door with his free hand, tapping his foot anxiously as he heard the locks click. The door swung open to reveal his mother in doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Jonas," Amy spoke up first. Kevin noticed his mother's gaze drift down to his fingers which were still interlocked with Amy's. he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they awaited his mother's response.

"Amy, we've missed you! It's so good to see you, I'm glad your flight went well. Come on in." Mrs. Jonas ushered the couple inside the hotel room. Mr. Jonas was seated at a table, clicking away on a laptop. Joe and Nick sat on the bed immersed in an X-Box battle with their younger brother Frankie.

"Boys, please! Can't you put the controllers down for five minutes? We have a guest." Mrs. Jonas' commanding voice filled the room, and her three youngest sons knew she meant business. They paused their game and turned towards Kevin and Amy. Joe as the first to notice they were holding hands. His pride was still bruised from his argument with Kevin earlier that day, and he had no plans to keep it a secret.

"Wow, Amy! What a blast from the past, huh? It's kind of interesting to see you just show up like this after, what. Three months of nothing? Good to see some things never change," Joe snarled. The rest of the room fell completely still; no one knew how to handle the thick tension in the air. Kevin let go of Amy allowing him to lock a hand on each of Joe's shoulders. He didn't know if he'd ever been this furious before. The only thing he knew to do was to try to shake some sense into his brother.

"You've got to be kidding me, right Joe? I know you would never be so rude to Amy, especially after the conversation we had this morning. I know you never bother to think before you speak, but you are way out of line this time!" The look in Kevin's eyes as he spoke was one Joe had never seen before. It was a look of pure, protective love, and Joe thought he might've felt guilty if he hadn't been so angry. Kevin was shaking him harder now, demanding a rebuttal.

"Kev, stop. It's okay. Can you just walk me back up to my room please?" Kevin let go of Joe and immediately accepted Amy's extended hand. Her voice had snapped him out of his rage; he knew that his problem with Joe was worth nothing compared to Amy's distress. The rest of the Jonas family was still reeling from the argument they just witnessed as Amy and Kevin went to exit the room in the same fashion the entered, hand in hand. Amy turned back as they passed through the doorway. She felt as if she should apologize; she'd never thought her presence would cause so much turmoil. She couldn't locate the right words to use, so she walked back to her hotel room in silence with Kevin.

Two weeks and ten cities later Amy was still doing all she could to avoid Joe. It wasn't difficult as all, as the boys' schedule was jam-packed. On this particular day she sat in the lobby of the local radio station, engaged in a lazy game of checkers with Frankie. She glanced up at the clock after each turn; the band had been in the interview for nearly an hour. Finally, the door opened and the brothers emerged, led by their bodyguard and parents. Kevin was the last to enter the lobby. He walked over to the table and began to help clean up the incomplete checkers game.

"Hey," Kevin whispered to Amy, "I've missed you. That interview was beyond boring. Do you want to wait up for me and get something to eat after the show tonight?" He gave her a wink, grazing her legs under the table, making sure no one saw. She quickly nodded, trying not to smile. She was very aware of the fact that their relationship had to remain a secret. The past two weeks had been crazy; although they rarely had a moment alone she was grateful she'd been given the chance to experience all of this with him.

iHold on tight, it's a roller coaster ride we're on/i

Late night dinners in a hotel room had become a routine for Amy and Kevin. He would show up at her door between midnight and one, holding whatever meal that particular town had to offer at such a late hour. On this rainy Tuesday night Amy sat impatiently in front of the television. She had been flipping through the channels for the past hour, unable to find a program that could hold her attention. She found herself feeling more detached from Kevin than she ever had. At least when they were long-distance friends their relationship was no secret. She felt like everyone in charge of his career saw her as a hindrance, and it was beginning to wear her out. She finally settled on a sitcom re-run, tired of holding the remote. Her bedside clock now read 1:30 am. She shifted in bed, wondering what was taking Kevin so long. She decided to stop fighting the tired feeling currently consuming her. She shut her eyes slowly, and told herself as she drifted to sleep that Kevin would awaken her from this nap in a short while.

Two hurried knocks on the door jolted Amy from her sleep. She smiled at the thought of Kevin waiting the hall with a pizza, or maybe some Chinese food. She looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that it read 7:00 am. She became concerned and upset at the same time. Had she really slept through the entire night? Did Kevin even try to get a hold of her? She stormed out of bed and threw open the door. Kevin stood in the doorway, a Starbucks cup in either hand and a weak smile on his face. Amy rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed without speaking a word.

"Amy, I am so sorry." Kevin walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. Amy reluctantly accepted the coffee being offered to her, giving Kevin the confidence to continue talking.

"There were thirty contest winners backstage after the show and there was no way I could leave. I feel really terrible, I mean it."

"Why didn't you at least call me? I didn't get to see you at all yesterday." The sadness was evident in Amy's voice. She didn't want to argue with Kevin; she wanted everything to work out between the two of them. She knew the whole situation was out of Kevin's hands, but she couldn't hide how upset she was.

iI'm sorry for disappointing you/i

"I…I don't know, Amy. Everything has being so hectic lately. I have this image to maintain and I really hate it, but I have to try to balance it all. As hard as this is for you, it's harder for me. What can we do?" As soon as he spoke Kevin realized he'd probably chosen the wrong words. He set his cup down and threw his hands up in the air. He wanted to sit with Amy, try to cheer her up and convince her that things would get easier. He knew, however, that there was nothing he could do in this moment. He wasn't even sure if things uwould/u get better, and he couldn't stand lying to her.

"Kev, it's okay, don't worry about it. I know you don't want things to be this way, so let's not stress about it right now. I'm sure you've got a lot to do today, so go! I need to clean up anyway; I look like a mess," Amy said with a weak laugh. She had managed to breathe out her reply with such conviction, and Kevin seemed to find comfort in her answer. He scooped her off the bed and held her tightly in his arms.

"Who are you kidding? You look gorgeous as ever. You are amazing, and I will see you later, right?" Amy nodded in response, giving Kevin a quick peck on the lips before he made his exit from her room. She sighed, taking a seat back on the bed to think things over.

As late afternoon rolled around Kevin was thrilled to discover he had an hour to spare before he needed to be at sound check. He tracked down the band's driver and sped back to the hotel, excited to surprise Amy. He was making a beeline to the elevator in the hotel lobby when a voice caught him off guard.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Jonas?" The clerk at the front desk inquired. Kevin spun around to see who was talking to him.

"I'm one of them, yes." Kevin scratched his head, wondering what this was all about.

"The young woman you checked in with asked me tell you that she left earlier this afternoon." Kevin felt curious as to why Amy hadn't just texted him if she was going to wander around town.

"Did she leave a note or anything? I mean, did she at least say when she'd be back?"

"Well," the desk clerk began, "I'd imagine she won't be. She checked out of her room and requested a taxi to the airport." Kevin didn't even bother to respond. Eh rushed to the elevator and up to Amy's floor. The woman at the front desk must've been mistaken; there was no way Amy had left. She would never leave without at least telling him, right? Things were difficult, but he didn't think she'd just give up on him. He finally arrived at her room. He found the door propped open, a hotel maid vacuuming inside. Kevin was at a loss for words as he realized the room was empty.

iThis has been no walk in the park, I feel like we have fallen apart/i

Kevin made his way down the hall and away from Amy's room. He almost made it back to the elevator before he found himself unable to keep walking. He collapsed on the floor. He couldn't stop himself from breaking down; he felt so guilty. He had driven Amy away, and he wasn't sure if he could deal with it. The only constant in his crazy world had just walked out of his life as quickly as she had entered it.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Beautiful

_Authors note: This is a short chapter, I apologize for that. I'm already working on chapter five so that should be up before the weekend. The story has been sort of a downer lately but I promise you it can only look up from here! Also, if you couldn't tell, I skipped a song. That will only happen a few times in the story, when a song just doesn't fit with the flow. Keep sending me your replies, I love to hear what you have to say! : p.s. for the second time the formatting is messed up on my chapter. I have no idea what the problem is and I've tried to fix it several times. I'm sorry, hopefully it's legible! _

Chapter Four - Hello Beautiful

Three days had passed since Amy left the tour unexpectedly, and in that time Kevin barely had a moment to breathe. His life was moving at the speed of light, almost serving as a welcome distraction. The never-ending chain of press, concerts, and meet & greets occupied most of the day, but every night was the same thing. When he finally laid down to sleep his mind was flooded with thoughts of Amy. He wondered why she'd left, why she didn't feel it necessary to tell him that she had to go. More importantly, he just prayed she was okay. After everything that had taken place between the two of them he couldn't say he was surprised things had come to this, but that didn't mean that this was easy for him to handle.

_I've been missing you, it's true_

As days turned to weeks Kevin's brothers tried all they could to keep his mind off of Amy. The sadness they witnessed their brother trying to mask was taking a toll on them as well. Kevin only blamed himself, but Joe saw things differently. His behavior had driven Amy to avoid him, in effect pushing her away from Kevin. Joe had been blinded by anger at the time, but he had since been given the chance to understand the way his actions impacted the rest of his family. The guilt he felt every time he looked at his older brother was consuming his life, seeping into his appearances and performances. Joe became attached to Kevin, following him around like they were small children again, doing everything in his power to keep his brother's spirits up.

Joe's latest project was a full-day walk around their latest tour stop.

"Come on, Kevin! My map says there's an American Apparel two blocks away." Joe was walking three paces ahead of Kevin, turning around every block or so to make sure his brother was still with him. Kevin desperately tried to adjust his sunglasses, his hands occupied by several Urban Outfitters shopping bags.

"Um, Joe, I thought we were going on a tour of the city. I guess I didn't know that meant all this shopping," Kevin said as politely as he could. He appreciated the lengths his family members were taking to relieve his pain, but he almost wished they'd just let him wallow in his sorrows for a minute or two. He was obligated to maintain his normal, happy disposition while attending public functions, and he wanted nothing more than to spend his free time trying to sort his feelings. A sigh escaped his lips as they approached the store, causing Joe to stop in his tracks.

"Do you not want to go here?" Joe asked, nervously smoothing out the front of his t-shirt. His plan had hit an unexpected speed bump, and he didn't want this day to be yet another disappointment.

"We can do whatever you want, we've got all day. I don't know if you have anything in mind but-"

"Joe, chill," Kevin interrupted his brother's rambling, "it's not a big deal. Do you think we could just go back to the hotel, maybe see what Nick is doing?" he tried to pose the question as respectfully as he possibly could. The last thing Kevin wanted to do was hurt Joe's feelings, especially after all the trouble he'd gone through to plan their day.

"Yeah, I'm sure that kid missed us all day, anyway!" Joe obliged, always trying to keep the mood light. He could tell his efforts weren't getting the job done, and he thought maybe with Nick by his side they could lift Kevin from his current depression.

Twenty minutes later they arrived back at the hotel. When they reached their floor Kevin tried to discreetly slip away form his brother.

"Hey, where are you going? Nick's room is this way," Joe exclaimed, motioning to the opposite end of the hallway. Kevin quickly racked his brain, searching for a suitable excuse.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why don't you go find him and come get me. I'm going to go back to my own room and put all this stuff away." Kevin shrugged at the flimsy excuse he'd just created.

"Oh, alright, cool," Joe said with a nod. He turned and walked away, leaving Kevin alone at last. He rushed inside his room and threw his bags on the floor. Finally his hands were free and he could bring out his phone. He faithfully checked it daily, crossing his fingers that Amy would return one of his numerous messages.

_Hello beautiful, it's been a long time since my phone's rung and you've been on that line_

_Kevin held his breath as he pulled the phone form his pocket. He had promised himself this was the last day he'd dedicate to her. He knew if there were no limits he would spend his whole life waiting on her, and he couldn't do that to himself any longer. He examined his missed calls, voicemail, text messages, and even his email. He was left empty-handed yet again. A thundering knock on the door suddenly stole his attention._

"_Kev, we're going to go get something to eat. You're coming, right? Nick said you can pick where we eat!" Joe's voice flooded the room from the other side of the door._

"_Sure, I'm coming," Kevin replied, opening the door to reveal his brothers' smiling faces. He set his phone on the table, leaving it behind as he walked into the hallway. He threw an arm around either brother's shoulders and led them away from his room. He held his head up high, knowing in his hear that he was finally walking away from the painful past two weeks, finally ready to move on. _


	5. Chapter 5: Still In Love With You

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long for the update! I work wayyy to much haha. The next chapter will be up ASAP! Keep the reviews coming please : If anyone has a myspace I'm always looking for new friends so please add me! __myspace . com /oldincisions_

Chapter Five: Still In Love With You

The Jonas Brothers' tour was beginning to wind down, and Kevin hadn't talked to Amy in nearly two months. He couldn't say that their sudden breakup hadn't been painful, but he'd done his best to move on with his life. He had been introduced to the sister of the opening band's guitarist, and they hit it off immediately. She was Lauren, an average looking blonde from somewhere in Ohio. She was bubbly and accommodating to a fault; Amy's opposite in every way. His friends and family adored Lauren, and they were all glad to see him happy again. She happily obliged when he invited her to join him on the last leg of the tour, unaware of his ulterior motives. The last dates included five stops on the East Coast followed by four Californian cities. Everyone on the tour wondered how smoothly the East Coast leg could possibly go; one of the scheduled stops was in Amy's hometown.

Kevin tried not to stress about visiting Amy's city, but it was in his nature to worry. He couldn't stop considering the fact that she had to know where the tour was heading. Would she be at the show? Would she even want to see him? He wasn't sure why any of it mattered to him anymore, why she mattered to him anymore. He hoped no one would discover that he was only toting Lauren around to serve as a distraction. Sure, he liked her, but he wasn't certain he saw it going anywhere. When she finally arrived, he convinced himself he'd focus on the present and not consider their future (or lack there of).

"Kevin!!" Lauren's voice echoed through the empty stadium, startling Kevin. He'd been sitting alone in the front row of seats, daydreaming as he awaited her arrival. He jumped to his feet and jogged to where she stood, a huge grin on her face. He feigned a smile as he wrapped her in a hug, a feeling of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. Lauren was visibly thrilled to see him again, but he was experiencing total indifference about the situation. She was showering him with kisses, yet his mind was somewhere else. It seemed that every time they were together he found himself thinking the same thoughts. He always felt so selfish in her presence, as he knew it wasn't fair to compare her to Amy. He considered himself lucky that Lauren had yet to realize his true feelings, and told himself he would put her above all else as they spent this leg of the tour together.

Kevin had managed to keep his mind off of Amy for several days, instead doing all he could to enjoy Lauren's company on the road. All was going well, until he woke up one morning and was overwhelmed by a feeling of anxiety. He struggled to catch his breath as he panicked, realizing that it was the eve of the show in Amy's town. He couldn't eat, he could barely stand to talk to anyone. His entire focus was again on Amy; she consumed his heart, and he had no control over the matter. He couldn't figure out how this fateful day had crept up on him so quickly, leaving him sleepless as the tour bus traveled through the night. Checking into the hotel located on the same street he once strolled down with Amy felt very surreal. It took all he had to maintain his composure as he showed Lauren to her room and promised they'd spend the next morning together. He walked alone to his own room, desperate to clear his mind. He was worried sick about the following day, and it was driving him crazy. Amy had left things on such a sour note and definitely didn't deserve such attention. She had been so cruel; why did she rule his every thought?

_You left without a single word, not even sorry_

The following day greeted Kevin and Lauren with bright sunshine. They stepped out of the front door of the hotel and onto the sidewalk, side by side. She looked at him with eager eyes, and he knew she wanted him to hold her hand. He nervously fumbled with his sunglasses, slipping them over the bridge of his nose before reaching for her hand. Cupping her hand in his just didn't feel right, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings.

"Do you know where we're going, Kevin??" Lauren spoke, as expressive as ever. Kevin had neglected to mention anything related to Amy, and he wasn't sure he wanted to start now.

"Oh, yeah. I've been here a few times before. There's a pretty great park a few blocks that way," Kevin explained, pointing to their left. Lauren smiled at him with eyes full of love, and he felt increasingly awkward. He was confident things couldn't become any more uncomfortable, until they turned the corner and ended up face to face with Amy and a mystery man.

"Kevin! Hi…" Amy's face twisted in a look of pain. As she spoke. Her male companion wrapped an arm around her waist, clearly feeling territorial. In that moment Kevin could only see Amy. He felt his cheeks burn with a combination of fury and passion.

_He doesn't love you, baby, not like I did _

The four of them stood in what seemed like eternal silence. Lauren squirmed, the tension finally getting to her.

"So…you guys know each other?" Lauren's eyes flicked back and forth between Kevin and Amy, scanning them for some sort of a reaction.

"You could say that, yeah." The words rolled off of Kevin's tongue, his gaze locked on Amy. Had she grown even more beautiful in their time apart? He didn't even mind the fact that she was yet again consuming his every thought.

"When we were kids, but that's ancient history," Amy said, a hurried explanation to her new boyfriend. Her harsh words snapped Kevin back to reality, and his whole body stung. Everything she was saying sounded so false and rehearsed; he hoped the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. He needed to confront her, had so many questions for her, but he knew these were the wrong circumstances.

"Well, it was good seeing you. We've got a busy day planned, so maybe we'll talk later?" Kevin turned his attention to Lauren, who was all smiles as always.

"Sure, Kev. That'd be nice." As Amy replied Kevin thought he saw her lightly pat the cell phone sitting in her pocket. He felt silly overanalyzing her every move, but he couldn't resist. The motioning to her phone, the way she said his name; was she trying to send him a sign? All he could manage was to nod towards Amy as he led Lauren away from the impromptu meeting spot. He felt torn up inside, like the world would never give him a break. He would rather do _anything _than be on this silent stroll with Lauren, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"So, how do you tow know each other? I don think I even caught her name." Lauren's inquiry made Kevin feel even worse. Eh couldn't tell her the truth, couldn't stand to crush her feelings like that. Even more than that, he couldn't think of the right words to describe who Amy was to him. Their story sounded so pathetic from his end. He wasn't ready to confess that she filled his heart and soul every second of every day, even if it was the complete truth.

_She was all I ever wanted, she was all I ever needed and more _

"We were friends in high school. We just kind of drifted apart over time, you know?" Kevin offered. He almost wished Lauren would realize he was lying, but of course she didn't. She accepted his cheap explanation at face value.

"That's a bummer. Hey, an ice cream shop! Do you want anything?" Lauren quickly changed the subject, pulling Kevin by the hand towards the storefront.

"I think I'm going to wait out here, is that okay?" Kevin finally had the chance to spend a moment alone, and was determined to take it.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!" Lauren pulled Kevin into a wet kiss and then entered the store by herself. As soon as she was out of sight he pulled his phone from his pocket. His hands shook as he dialed Amy's number. He'd done this a million times, but he felt sick to his stomach as he awaited her answer.

"That didn't take long." Amy's voice suddenly appeared on the line. There was no way he had enough time to spill his feelings to her on this call, but what else could he do? Without thinking, he began to speak.

"I need to see you. Not like today, I mean, we need to talk. I have way too much to say and I can't do this right now. Come see me in New York, I'll be there tomorrow." Kevin couldn't believe how blunt he was being. He was tired of playing around; he meant everything he said.

"Okay, Kev. I can come, I will come. Are you going to set up the flight?" Kevin felt his heart swell at the sound of her reply. His sensible side reminded him that she always walked out of his life as quickly as she was currently walking in, but he had to ignore that. He had to take every chance he could get; she meant far too much to lose for good.

_I'm still in love with you_

Kevin was so momentarily blinded by his love that he had forgot the one hitch in his plan. What was he supposed to do about Lauren?


	6. Chapter 6: Australia

_Author's note: Ah sorry guys, this was kind of rushed haha and I think I hate this chapter but oh well. I just wanted to get it out there so I could get to the good stuff! Let me know what you think! I'm also taking suggestions for my next story, any brother or plot in particular you'd like to read about?_

Chapter Six: Australia

A sleek, black tour bus rolled slowly through the busy New York streets. Inside was Kevin, lost in thought as he sat alone in the dark. His brothers lay asleep in their bunks, taking advantage of the brief hours of peace this night had afforded them. He was suffering a sleepless night, too busy worrying about his current dilemma to try and rest. He knew in the second bus of the tour's entourage slept his loving girlfriend Lauren, and tomorrow he was set to meet up with his ex, Amy. While it was never his intention to be untrue to Lauren, he didn't think she'd understand the situation. He was afraid of the way he was feeling; he knew he'd choose Amy above all else, and where did that leave Lauren? He never returned Lauren's love-filled gazes, never held her with the passion her embraces contained. She deserved so much more than he could offer her right now; he was so absolutely selfish. It wasn't right to drag her into this masochistic downward spiral he was stuck in, but he didn't know how to relieve the situation. No matter what he did, someone would be left hurt. Lauren had barely been on the tour 24 hours, and Kevin was already considering whether or not she should be there. What was going to happen between the two of them after he brought Amy into the equation the following day? He knew the decision he had to make, and he knew it would be a very hard thing to do. He was consumed by thoughts like these for several more hours, finally falling asleep as the bus reached it's destination.

"Kevin? Did you sleep our here all night?" Nick's gentle voice awoke Kevin in the light of early morning. He was momentarily disoriented as he was shaken from his sleep. As he rubbed his eyes eh remembered he was laying on the couch at the front of the bus.

"I guess you could say that, but I barely slept all night. Do you think you have time to talk to me after we get settled?" Kevin finally made the initiative to reach out and seek his brother's advice. Nick nodded and offered his brother a helping hand up. Kevin hurried off the bus, promising the driver he would be back for his belongings in a short while. The routine he'd been following everyday on this tour was definitely taking a toll on him. He wanted the security of his own bed, his own home. In his current mood he felt he might explode if he had to spend another lonely night in a starchy hotel bed or bumpy tour bus. His goal was to avoid Lauren until he could gain another perspective on their relationship, and so far this morning he had accomplished that. This bizarre love triangle had him feeling more removed from normal life than any aspect of fame ever had. He needed his family as an anchor in this crazy life, and as he made his way to Nick's room he could already feel the weight lift form his chest.

"What's up, man?" Nick greeted Kevin as he opened the door to the room. Kevin walked in, stepping over the luggage his brother hadn't yet managed to organize. He took a seat in an uncomfortable bedside chair and waited for Nick to join him.

"Well," Kevin began as Nick sat down on the bed, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now. I'm stuck in a situation I've never had to deal with before, and it's wearing me out. I have everything bottled up, and I don't think I can tell anyone what's going on. Everyone has finally stopped walking on pins and needles around me; I can't let them down." Kevin couldn't believe how easily these words were flowing from his mouth after all this time.

"It's okay, Kev. You can tell me anything, you don't have to worry about disappointing me or anyone else." Nick's reply seemed so genuine, so sincere. Kevin felt a little pathetic; here he was, approaching 21 years old, and his 15 year old brother had a better head on his shoulders. He tried to ignore his feelings of immense immaturity as he continued to confess.

"I invited Amy to come see me today. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm being totally selfish. I know I can't really commit to Lauren, but how am I supposed to tell her that without her hating me?" Kevin lamented. Nick was looking at him with solemn eyes, pondering an appropriate response.

"I don't think you're being selfish; you can't really control who you care about. We've all known for a long time that you love Amy." Nick made Kevin feel incredibly obvious. Was he really that transparent?"

_Everybody knows it's true, yeah, we all see through you_

Do you think Lauren sees it, too? I can't stop worrying about her. She is way too good to me; she doesn't' deserve me dragging her into this. How am I supposed to make a decision like this?" Kevin didn't intend to hand his problem off to his brother, but his judgment was far too cloudy. Fortunately for him, Nick was a skilled problem solver.

"What I would do," Nick began, "is just talk through this. You need to figure out exactly what you like about the both of them and weigh those reasons against each other. So go ahead, tell me first what you like about Lauren." Kevin thought about his answer for a moment. He wasn't accustomed to sharing such feelings outside of song.

"Lauren is…sweet. She's so positive in every situation. When I'm around her I feel relaxed, she never pushes me out of my comfort zone," Kevin responded. After he spoke he knew he had sounded like a salesman. Who was he trying to convince?

"Okay, so what about Amy?" Nick asked. When the words hit Kevin's ears he had an epiphany. He didn't need time to collect the answer.

"I don't like anything about Amy."

"What?" Nick said, shocked by the nature of Kevin's reply, "What is the problem, then?"

"The problem is that I love everything about Amy. I love her smile, her laugh, the way she talks. I love the way she looks, the way she moves. I love the way she pushes me and frustrates me. The problem is the fact that I've wasted so much of my life without her!" Kevin gasped for air when he was done speaking. To finally verbalize these feelings had knocked the wind right out of him. Saying it outloud had finally cemented it in his mind: he loved Amy and no one else.

_She is so beautiful, she's my dream girl_

"Have you told Amy this? Or even Lauren? I think you know as well as I do what choice you've made, but you have to do something about it," Nick said. He was happy he'd been able to finally lift his brother form his confusion. The rest was up to Kevin, and no one could help him.

"You're right, I need to go talk to Lauren. I'll see you at lunch?" Nick nodded as Kevin rushed out of the room and into the hallway. He navigated the maze that was the tenth floor of the ritzy hotel, almost jogging. As he neared the elevator it's doors opened to reveal Lauren and the tour bus driver.

"Coming bag for your bags, Kevin?" Lauren giggled, pointing to the luggage the driver begrudgingly held in his arms.

"I was looking for you, actually," Kevin said as he grabbed his bags from the elevator. Lauren contently followed him to his room, excited to steal a moment alone with him. His heart sunk as he saw the grin on her face; she had no idea what was to come. He couldn't stand to drag it out any longer.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. You are amazing, I mean it, but I can't lie to you anymore." Tears were already welling up in Lauren's eyes, Kevin's sharp words immediately hitting a nerve in her. He fought the urge to hug her, comfort her. It would only make things harder in the long run.

"That girl we saw yesterday, her name is Amy. We dated before I met you, and I'm not over her. I never meant to hurt you, that's not me at all. I don't want to be unfair to you; you deserve undivided attention and I can't give it to you." Lauren stared at Kevin with a blank face and dewy eyes. He was dying to know what she was thinking.

"You really love her, don't you?" Lauren finally responded. Kevin nodded his head slowly.

"I should've known it," Lauren continued, "You look at her the way I look at you. She's beautiful, Kevin. I hope she treats you well. That's all I want, as cliché as it sounds. Just be happy, okay? I know you haven't been lately. And don't worry, I'm not going to badmouth you to the press," she joked. Kevin felt relief on a level he'd never experienced before. He pulled her into a huge, friendly hug, unable to speak. His luck had instantly changed for the better.

"I'm going to stay in my sister's room tonight," Lauren's muffled voice escaped from Kevin's embrace. He loosened his grip and looked down at her.

"Are you okay, really? I didn't plan any of this, and I feel guilty." "I promise. I can't say this doesn't suck, but I'm alright." Kevin took solace in Lauren's acceptance. His life was back in the right direction, and he now had a new friend by his side. After such a long streak of bad fortune he couldn't help but wonder if it was all too good to be true. He had to push those suspicions from his mind, he didn't have time to worry. He had to get ready to see Amy and finally tell her how much she really mean to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Games

_Author's note: Ah, this is a boring filler chapter, I'm sorry! I am going to have chapter eight up tomorrow night if all goes as planned, and I absolutely promise you it'll be better! I've also got stories about Nick and Joe in my mind, as well as a couple oneshots, I just have to get them on paper. I'm not sure when I'll start with that, but please subscribe to me as an author as well as this story if you're at all interested!_

Chapter Seven - Games

The early summer sun hung high in the afternoon sky, shining through the branches of the tree under which Kevin currently sat. he had arrived extra early to this designated meeting place, and was feeling anxious about reuniting with Amy. His family and management had strongly objected when he insisted he wait for her by himself, but he had won that argument in the end. This was their spot; it belonged to him and Amy alone.

_I'm waiting for you right outside the place we first locked eyes_

This spot looked in all ways the same as it had so many years ago, the first and last time Kevin had seen it. He was 14 years old, on a school field trip to New York. He spent a week touring the sights of the city, guided with his fellow classmates buy a couple of teachers-turned-chaperones. Up until this point it had been a typical week of summer school disguised as a vacation, but life as he knew it was about to change forever.

"Okay, kids, we've got one hour of free time. Please don't wander off on your own, and mind the boundaries we've set. Be back here in one hour now go, explore, have fun!" Kevin's history teacher said, giving him and his peers her blessing to take a break from their studies. He followed a small group of his friends as they quickly took off into the unknown, searching for something to occupy their time. The winding paths and lush scenery had little to offer a bored group of teenage boys ,but Kevin was secretly enjoying the break. It wasn't every day that he got to see such natural beauty, and he was determined to experience it all. His friends didn't seem to notice him falling further behind with every step, and soon he was walking alone. The solitude of the park filled him, and he sat down under the shade of a large tree to think.

Kevin soon found himself feeling drowsy, the humid heat gently lulling him to sleep. The warm breeze of the afternoon swirled all around him, the sweet smell of the park's greenery filling his nose. The snap of a twig in the distance quickly awoke him from his light slumber. He opened his eyes to see a girl standing a few feet away, halted in her tracks. A sideways grin hung on her face.

"Ah, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you." Time seemed to stop as Kevin heard her speak to him. Sure, she'd been in his class for as long as he could remember, but he'd never really seen her before this moment. How had he paid her no attention before now? She was so mesmerizing; her large, emerald eyes were commanding his entire focus.

"You're Kevin, right? My name is Amy, by the way," she spoke again, walking over to Kevin and extending a hand to him. _Amy. _the name made him feel things he'd never felt before. His hand shot to hers like they were magnets. He felt the strong pull of fate, impossible to escape. Destiny had brought them together under all these circumstances, and they had no way of knowing how their lives would intertwine from this point forward.

Kevin knew this spot still meant as much to Amy as it did to him; she was the one who suggested they meet here. As he awaited her arrival he considered life since the last time he stood in this place. It was obvious how greatly their lives had changed, but there were still things he could count on just as he always had. The universe still had them in its grasp; he knew the reason he was waiting here was out of his control.

The more Kevin thought about their reunion, the more antsy he became. Time was now moving at a crawl in his mind. He dug into his pocket to locate his iPhone, desperate for a distraction. To his pleasant surprise the time read 6:35; Amy's plane had landed nearly an hour ago. He scoured the internet to ensure it had landed on time. It had, so where was she? He was beginning to worry, an ill feeling rising within him. The shade of their tree could no longer protect him from the sticky heat, only making his condition worse. He momentarily returned the phone to his pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow. His mind again began to wander, filling with thoughts and questions. Why had such a trail of patience been thrust upon him? He surely knew better than most that nothing great came easily, and he knew this was no exception. Knowledge of the struggle made things no more simple, and he realized he was done with waiting. He stood up and walked away from the large tree, finally ready to take matters into his own hands.

_I wonder why you haven't shown, I'll be leaving here alone_

Kevin strode down a smooth path, dialing Amy's number on his phone. He knew she would answer, she had to.

"Kevin," Amy answered the call after only one short ring, "I-"

"Are you okay? I just need to make sure you're alright," Kevin interrupted. His voice showed not an ounce of anger; he spoke with only genuine concern.

"I'm okay, Kev. I got all the way to the airport and I freaked out. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so awful! We always end up in the same situation. I'm sorry." Amy's sadness seeped into her voice, and it stung Kevin's heart as it hit his ears.

"Don't be sorry, please. I know this is hard, but we'll be fine. Look, I have to go now, but I promise I'll see you soon. When we're together none of this will matter, alright? I'll call you again soon. Amy, I love you." With that Kevin disconnected the call. He had a new plan in his mind an determination in his heart; nothing would keep them apart this time.


	8. Chapter 8: When You Look Me In The Eyes

Chapter Eight: When You Look Me In The Eyes

Kevin arrived back at his hotel fresh from his phone call with Amy. He quickly made his way to Nick's room and banged on the door.

"Kevin?? Why are you here and where is Amy?" Nick's face held a look of confusion as he opened the door.

"Do you know where everyone else is? We need to have a meeting, now." Kevin obviously meant business, and the serious tone of his voice made his brother even more concerned.

"I can find them; I know they're all somewhere in the hotel. Is everything okay though? You're making me nervous." Nick's compliance was all Kevin needed to hear. He spun around and began to travel to his own room.

"Just get everyone together and meet me in the meeting room in a half hour, alright?" Kevin said over his shoulder. He had a bounce in his step, knowing his plan was still in action.

Jus as he promised, Kevin marched through the double doors of the hotel meeting room exactly one half hour later. His family and friends weren't surprised; they kenw if he was anything, he was precise. All eyes were locked on him as he approached the group, stopping in front of Nick.

"Are you sure everything is fine, Kev? I brought Mom and Dad down here, too; I wasn't sure if they needed to be involved," Nick said, motioning to their parents. They were standing at the edge of the room, looks of worry painted across their faces. Kevin took a deep breath and began to speak.

"That's fine, I need to talk to you all. Thanks for getting everyone here, Nick. Okay, I'm not going to waste your time, I'm just going to get to the point. Amy obviously isn't here, and so I need to go to her."

"Kevin, are you sure that's a good idea? If she didn't want to come this time, well, maybe you just need to focus on music right now. You have a lot going on," Kevin's father said carefully. His words made Kevin furious; he knew exactly what his dad was getting at.

"No, Dad. I'm not asking anyone's opinion; I'm sorry if that sounds rude. I am old enough to make my own decisions, and that's what I'm doing I'm trying to help you all out. I mean, I could've left without telling anyone., but I know better than that. Amy is a part of my life, a huge part of it, and I don't think you realize that is never going to change. This is something I have to do, and I want your support." Kevin's monologue echoed through the room. The group stood in thought for a long while before Joe spoke up.

"Do you know what you're saying, Kevin? I know I'm not usually the serious one, but someone has to say it. This band has major obligations, and you're a part of that. We have three shows to play this week! These aren't state fairs or tiny venues; we've got sold-out stadiums to play. This is a mult-million dollar contract, and you can't just blow that off." Kevin was taken aback; he could count on one had the number of times he'd heard his brother speak with such rationale and seriousness.

"I'm going, no matter what. Reschedule the shows. I only need two days, and I have my bag packed already. I'm leaving tomorrow. So tell them I'm sick. Tell them to do the show without me! It doesn't matter. I'm more than this band, and I need to do this so that Amy knows it, too." Even Kevin was shocked he was standing up for himself in such a manner. He could see no one knew how to respond.

"So go," Kevin's mother finally replied, causing jaws to drop around the room.

"Denise, he can't-"

"He's going, we all know that," Kevin's mother interrupted her husband's objections, "We can't stop him. Look at him and tell me you don't see us at that age. We need to do our jobs and support our son, regardless of the choices he makes." Kevn was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. He threw his arms around his mother, unable to verbally express his gratitude.

"Kevin, go before I change my mind! Get some sleep so you can leave early." Kevin took his mother's blessing and exited the room, not giving a second thought to the opinions of the rest of the group.

The following morning Kevin sat in a small, private plane, staring out the window at the scenary below. His nerves were consuming him, growing with ever passing minute. He was finally going to be with Amy again, this time for good.

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again?_

Amy was the only person involved that had no clue Kevin was flying to meet her, and he hoped she'd be pleased with the surprise. Apprehension had ruled their relationship for so long, and he wasn't going to give it another chacne to come between them. As he realized the plane was making it's descent he felt sick to his stomach; nothing had ever made him as nervous ad he was today.

Kevin managed to keep his breakfast down and maintain his composure as he traveled by car from the airport to Amy's place of work. He knew she'd be there; he had already called ahead and explained his plan to her boss. The care finally approached the building, and he barely waited for it to stop before jumping out the door.

Amy was a teacher's assistatn, working in the daycrae program during the summer to gain more experience. As Kevin walked through the hallways to her classroom he tried to contain his nerves. He reached the right door, pausing for a moment to watch her through the window. She looked amazing as always, seated on the floor coloring with a little girl. She looked so happy that he almost didn't want to disturb her, bhe he couldn't wait any longer. He tapped lightly on the door, and a woman appeared a second later. She quickly slipped out the door and into the hallway before Amy could notice.

"Kevin, right?" The owman said, offering a hand to Kevin. He politely accepted it, nodding.

"I'm Mrs. Alexander, we spoke on the phone last night? So you're the boy that's come to steal my best assistant!"

"Yes, ma'am, only for a week or so. I promise I'll bring her back to you," Kevin joked nervously. The teacher gave him the once over, making him feel increasingly worried.

"Aren't you charming! I can't believe there's a rock star in my hallway! You thought I didn't know? You're all Amy has talked about for the past year, and now I can see hwy. I'll go get here," Mrs. Alexander's compliment brought that all-too familiar burn to Kevin's cheeks. He was left alone again in the hall as she rushed inside.

"Amy," Mrs. Aleander said on the other side of the door, "can I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

"Of course, is everything okay, Mrs- Kevin?!" Amy's eyes widened in shock as she exited the classroom. Forgetting she was on the clock, she threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

"Okay, you tow, get out of here!" Mrs. Alexander commanded.

"What? I'm not off for five hours!" Amy looked up at Kevin with confused eyes.

"I'm giving you a week off. Go live the rockstar life! Don't make me change my mind." Mrs. Alexander wagged a finger at Amy.

"Where are we going? Why aer you here, Kev? Aren't you missing shows?" Kevin smiled as Amy bombarded him with questions. He couldn't find his voice to reply; he was too elated to speak. Finally having Amy with him again made him feel as if everything was at peace.

_When I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever_

"I rescheduled the shows," Kevin eventually answered, "and you're coming back with me so I can play them. I worked all the details out; your mom even packed a bag for you. All you need to do is say yes. Please? I need you there."

_I can't take a day without you here_

Amy just nodded, unable to speak. Mrs. Alexander pattted her on the back and returned to her classroom. Kevin's heart swelled, full of love and excitement. He couldn't' believe they were together gain, this time on his own terms.

"Are you ready to go?" Kevin asked, running his hands through Amy's soft hair.

"I'm going wherever you are," Amy answered with a grin on her face. She looked up at Kevin, locking him in her gaze. The rest of the world melted away as he stared back at her; as far as he knew, in this moment they were the only two people on the planet.

_I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_


	9. Chapter 9: Inseparable

_Author's note: First of all, I obviously didn't proofread/spell-check that last chapter! Haha I have no idea what happened, sorry! Secondly, this is by far my favorite Jonas Brothers song so I was really excited to write this chapter. I hope I did it and the story some justice, and I hope you like it all so far! Please let me know what you're thinking! Next chapter up soon!_

Chapter Nine: Inseparable

"So when are we leaving for New York?" Amy asked Kevin. The pair sat in the back of a traveling car, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She leaned further into his embrace, breathing in his clean scent.

"Tomorrow afternoon," replied Kevin. Amy wiggled out from under his arm in order to come to eye level with him.

"Oh really, Mr. Jonas? What exactly are we going to do until then?" Amy arched an eyebrow at Kevin as she posed her question. He couldn't help but laugh, his voice booming through the car.

"You didn't think I was just going to whisk you back without any time alone, did you? Who knows when we'll have another chance like this, so I figured we should take advantage of it." As Kevin wrapped up his explanation the car reached it's destination. Amy excitedly looked out the window. She turned back to again face him after realizing where they had stopped.

"Are you planning to take advantage of me, too?" Amy said with a giggle, pointing a finger out the window. She was motioning to the hotel Kevin had stayed at during the band's visit the previous week. His cheeks burned a violent shade of red, leaving him wishing his face wasn't always so eager to reveal his embarrassment.

"I…well…no…I'm-"

"Oh, Kev, stop stammering! I'm just messing around with you. I think you are beyond thoughtful for doing all of this for me. Let's go!" Amy swung open the door, unbuckling Kevin's seatbelt for him. He slid out the car door after her and nervously ran a hand through his hair, desperate to relax.

"You know what? I've lived here my whole life, but I've never even been inside here before," Amy stated as the couple stepped into the hotel lobby. Kevin took her hand in his as they walked, happy to be creating new memories together. They approached the front desk to collect their room keys.

"Amy James, is that you? Oh my God, and with Kevin Jonas of all people! I barely recognized you two," the desk agent exclaimed as the pair appeared in front of her. Kevin hadn't seen her in years, but she was one person he'd never forget. Shelley Browne had been a classmate of his until the day he left with his brothers for home schooling. Unfortunately, Shelley's crush on Kevin didn't leave along with him.

"Shelley, how have you been? It's been a while, huh?" Kevin greeted Shelley as cordially as possible. She flashed him a huge smile and began clicking away on the keyboard in front of her.

"So you're the Jonas that booked the room; I has just assumed it was your uncle or something! So, uh, are you joining him, Amy?" Shelley shot Amy a searing glare before handing Kevin a key card.

"She absolutely is," Kevin answered for Amy, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, "I can't imagine anyone I'd rather be here with." He accepted the key from Shelley and led Amy to the elevator. Once they were safe behind its doors Amy began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said, gasping for air, "Isn't she worse than you remembered?! I think I could feel her trying to burn a hole through the back of my head with her mind!" She finally regained her composure as they exited the elevator into the hall.

"She's definitely a character. What is her problem with you, anyway?" Kevin asked as he searched for the right room number.

"Are you kidding me? Shelley Browne has worshipped you since the day you first stepped foot in her freshman math class! I bet her entire apartment is wallpapered with copies of Bop magazine. She's probably putting a hit out on me as we speak." Kevin scratched his head as he listened to Amy talk.

"Wow, I almost feel guilty now! Too bad she's not my type. Oh, here's the room," Kevin announced. He unlocked the door and swung it open, presenting the room to Amy. He followed her inside, a sigh escaping his lips as he took a look around.

"So Shelley really does have it out for you, huh? She gave us the wrong room." Kevin stare with frustration at the lone, king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"I swear I would never book a single-bed room for the both of us. Wait here; I'm just going to go ask the lovely Shelley if I can get a second room," Kevin said, clearly mortified. He was so afraid Amy was getting the wrong impression, and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Kev, you're such a gentleman! It's too cute. Why wouldn't you book this room for us? I don't think I mind." Amy took a step towards Kevin, her trademark smile drawn across her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to give you the wrong idea; I mean, this is all totally innocent. I swear it." Kevin wrung his hands. His nerves were eating away at his insides.

"Calm down, Kev. Nothing has or could go wrong today, so stop worrying. You said Shelley isn't your type, right? So what is your type?" Amy laughed at the look on Kevin's face. He'd never seen her act this way, and he had to admit he liked it.

"I've always liked the cute brunettes with big personalities; do you know where I could find one?" Kevin wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and locked his fingers.

"You dropped the innocent act real quick, huh?" Amy teased Kevin, reaching up to play with his hair.

"Have I told how much I love these curls?" Amy continued, "They're pretty adorable."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Kevin asked, pulling Amy into a kiss.

"Oh, Kev-"

"I mean it, Amy. I can't even explain how good it feels to be here with you. You don't have to say it back if you don't feel comfortable, but I need you to know how I feel. I'm being completely honest when I say I would choose you over anyone or anything. I hope you know that." Kevin took a deep breath. He felt both relieved and sick after spilling his guts to Amy.

_I would give it all just to show you I'm in love _

"Kev, you know I love you, too. I've always loved you, always! I can't believe how lucky I've been. Do you know that you're the only boy that's ever said that to me? I'm glad it's you, too." Amy rested her head gently against Kevin's chest as she finished speaking. They stood in this embrace for a long minute, unable to pull themselves apart from each other.

"So," Amy began, finally stepping away from Kevin, "how many people do you think already know about this? I mean, Shelley's got to be using company time to tell everyone we're living in sin." She hopped onto the plush bed and sank into the oversized pillows. Kevin thought for a moment, and then walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her, slowly leaning back.

"It's one night, who cares who she tells! I mean, if word gets back to the label or my parents I'll be dead, but today I just don't care." Kevin thumped his fist against the mattress, causing Amy to snicker.

"What's gotten into you today? Sharing a hotel room alone with a girl and not telling anyone? I don't want to get you in trouble, and I definitely don't want your mom and dad to hate me."

"My parents could never hate you, I know that much. Let's just not worry about the consequences of today until we have to face them. Whatever happens, it'll all be worth it. Everyone knows how much you mean to me, so they can't judge us. Every other word out of my mouth for who knows how long has been about you! I've always made it clear how important you are to me."

_Even when we're miles and miles apart you're still holding all of my heart_

"This whole situation is just so foreign to me," Amy explained, her voice full of apprehension. Kevin knew no words to calm her fears. Instead, he softly laid a hand on either side of her face, bring her lips to his. This was not the normal kiss he presented to her; this was a kiss fueled by immense love and passion. He deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him.

"Kev, what are we doing?" Amy suddenly broke their kiss. She reached across her body, taking Kevin's left hand into hers. Their rings lightly clinked together, making him wince.

"I…I don't know. I've been trained to say this is my symbol of purity until marriage, but no one let me have an opinion in the matter. My parents had a fit the one and only time I refused to wear it. To me, this ring represents my desire to wait for love, and that's what I have now. But you've never told me what you think. I mean, have you done this before?" Kevin twisted the metal band around his finger, awaiting a response.

"Of course not! Who would I have done that with? This is silly, but I've always thought you'd be the person to take this ring off my finger. I don't know what it really means to me; I only know that this feels right. So whatever you think is okay, I'm alright with it. I trust you." Amy had never felt as safe as she did in this moment. She climbed out of Kevin's lap and returned to her seat among the pillows, patiently awaiting his decision.

"Ar-are you sure?" Kevin's voice shook as he spoke. He felt so young and naïve. The growing silence made him feel ill, his stomach tying itself in knots.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Amy's voice made Kevin's fears fade away, and she offered her hand to him. Without hesitation he slipped the ring off her delicate finger and set it on the bedside table. She pulled him onto her, desperate to be closer to him. With every passing breath the space between their bodies grew smaller and smaller.

"Kev," Amy whispered, "I'm scared." Kevin's lips connected with her collarbone, desperate to soothe her. A gasp escaped her mouth as his hand made contact with the hem of her skirt, searching for unexplored skin. Ignoring her nerves she reached for his shirt, tugging at it until it made its way over his head and onto the floor.

"Don't worry, we're okay. I'd never let anything happen to you," Kevin assured Amy, his breath warm on her exposed shoulders. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, connecting in a way neither of them had experienced before. He finally returned his lips to hers, the burning fire of lust rushing through him.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" Kevin murmured between each kiss. Amy dug her nails gently into his back, begging for him to draw closer to her. His vision blurred, the room spinning around them as they crashed together with such passion. They were no longer two but one, a matching set finally joined.

_We're inseparable _


	10. Chapter 10: Just Friends

_Author's note: I'm getting so close to the end of this story, only 3 chapters left including this one! I'm thinking I need to do a sequel or a the very least an epilogue. Anyone have an opinion on that? I guess you can wait and see how it all ends, but that's what I'm thinking I need to do. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, please please please keep them coming! _

Chapter Ten: Just Friends

Kevin and Amy were still laying in their hotel bed as afternoon turned to evening, resting comfortably between the soft sheets.

"Mmm, Kev, I'm hungry." Kevin gave Amy a provocative look as she spoke and began to cover her with kisses.

"For food!" Amy laughed, playfully pushing Kevin off of her. He reached into the bedside drawer, grabbing a room service menu and handing it to her with a pout on his face.

"Oh, come back her," Amy said, rolling her eyes, "you are so cute!" Kevin smiled at his small victory and curled up next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she flipped through the pages of the menu. To him, she looked exactly as he imagined an angel would; all of the light in the room seemed to radiate off her.

"I think I want fruit, and I know you want coffee, right? Hey, why are you staring at me?" Amy glanced over the top of the menu. Realizing that he was caught, Kevin quickly averted his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I'll call down and order that," Kevin said quickly, trying to take the attention off of himself. He turned his back to Amy and strained to reach the telephone on the nearby table. As he made the call to the front desk Amy realized she was now the one staring. Every movement he made displayed muscles in his arms and shoulders she had never before noticed. God, was he gorgeous; all those years of guitar playing had been very kind to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amy blurted out as Kevin hung up the phone. He turned his body back towards her, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course, what's wrong?" "Nothings wrong, I've just been thinking. You know that you could be here right now with anyone; you're so perfect and amazing. So why me?" Amy reluctantly asked. Kevin pulled her close to him, leaving nothing between the two. Her question made him feel like he needed to be as near to her as he could manage.

"Amy, I could say the same thing about you! It doesn't matter who I could be here with, because you're the only one I want to be here with. It's you and me from now on, so get used to it! Everyone else can see how much I love you, you've just got to trust me and see it, too."

_Everyone knows it's mean to be, falling in love, just you and me_

Kevin set a protective had on Amy's hip, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his. He wished he could stay right there forever, but he knew it wasn't possible.

"So, are you alright? Look at us," Kevin exclaimed, moving his hand from Amy's hip to her waist, giving her a little pinch, "We're perfect!"

"Perfect?" Amy wiggled out of Kevin's playful grasp.

"Absolutely perfect! Now, maybe we should do something about that; you never know who'll be bringing us that food," Kevin said, motioning to their clothes currently littering the floor around their bed.

"Okay, don't look. I mean it!" Amy slipped out from under the covers and stepped onto the plush carpet. She looked over her shoulder and snapped at Kevin, causing him to cover his eyes. As soon as she turned away he slyly moved the hand obstructing his view. He carefully studied every curve of her body, unsure when they'd next be able to spend such an intimate moment together.

"You peeked, didn't you!" Amy spun around, now fully clothed. Kevin shrugged his shoulders, an innocent smile on his face.

"Your turn, you jerk!" Amy scooped up Kevin's clothes and tossed them on the bed. She turned and skipped to the bathroom, leaving him alone to get dressed. Right as he pulled on his last sock there was a knock on the door.

"Are you going to get that?" Amy stuck her head out of the bathroom, hairbrush in hand. Kevin nodded, making his way to the door. He scanned the room one last time, making sure no evidence of their tryst had been left in plain sight. Satisfied with what he saw, he slowly opened the door.

"Kevin! I saw your room service order and I just had to bring it up myself!" Kevin was less than excited to discover Shelley standing in the doorway. The goofy grin on her face made him want to roll his eyes, but he fought the urge.

"Oh wow, Shelley, that was really nice of you." "I knew you'd appreciate it! You're awful sweet, aren't you, Kevin? So, how has your afternoon been? I guess Amy finally went home, huh?" Shelley's interrogation was grating on Kevin's nerves. If his mother hadn't taught him better he surely would've told her to mind her own business.

"Nope, I'm still here." Amy chimed in as she walked across the room.

"Oh, hey Amy… so what in the world have you guys been doing in here all day?" Shelley's eyes burned with jealousy, fixated on Amy as she sat down and began watching television.

"This is pretty much it; just hanging out, you know," Kevin offered. Shelley clearly didn't accept his explanation, and she was determined to investigate. She looked pas Kevin and into the room, searching for anything gossip-worthy. After a few moments she extended the room service tray to him with a defeated look on her face. He couldn't help but smirk, pleased that she was left none-the-wiser after her spy mission.

_It's cool, 'cause we're just friends_

"Here you go. Oh, Kevin, just so you know, you missed a button," Shelley sneered, pointing to Kevin's shirt.

"Thanks, Shelley." Kevin snatched the tray out of Shelley's hands and quickly shut the door in her face. Amy shook with laughter as he walked across the room and slammed the food down on the table.

"You were right, she is worse that I remembered! I don't even want to imagine what dirt she's going to spread about us now."

"So don't! I thought you said today we weren't going to worry about the consequences, right? Just come here, give me that food!" Amy said with a smile, motioning for Kevin to join her. He sighed, exhaling all the tension in his body, and nodded. He took a seat next to her with his cup of coffee, silently agreeing to spend the rest of this vacation free of stress.

The following morning Kevin and Amy flew together back to New York. The feeling of the trip was one of nervousness on all sides.

"Kev, I'm freaking out! Does your family hate me? Is everyone mad you postponed stuff to come get me? Do you think Shelley's gossip got to the label?" Amy couldn't stop rambling, her worries getting the best of her. Kevin didn't know how to quiet her; he couldn't' get a word in edge-wise. He could feel her nerves overwhelming the entire car in which they sat. The chauffer glanced back in his mirror, an aggravated look in his eyes.

"Amy, stop, it's okay. Think about it: if my family hated you they wouldn't have let me come get you. And if the label found out anything, well, someone definitely would've called me. Just try and calm down, we're almost there." Kevin's busy schedule didn't even permit them time to settle into their new hotel; instead, they were rushed straight from the airport to the local radio station.

"We're five blocks away, Mr. Jonas," the driver announced from the front of the car. Amy looked as though she couldn't decide whether to throw up or cry.

"Hey, look at me," Kevin commanded, "you have nothing to worry about. As long as we do what my manager said, we'll be fine." What exactly had management instructed Kevin and Amy to do? They were to slowly introduce their friendship, and eventually their relationship, the to public. Under no circumstances were they to do anything which might alienate the fans. These directions hung heavy over Kevin's head, and he wondered how Amy felt about it all. He leaned over and locked her in a deep, passionate kiss, desperate to make them both feel better. "Who knows when we'll get to do that again," Kevin breathed as their lips separated. He gave Amy's hand one last squeeze, knowing that PDA was strictly forbidden from here on out. She smiled back at him as they pulled up to the curb. The pair exited the car and entered the station through the back entrance.

"I love you," Kevin whispered to Amy as he was ushered to the booth, leaving her with his parents and younger brother.

"It's good to see you again, Amy. Did you two have fun last night?" Mrs. Jonas greeted Amy, who was shaken by the choice of words. She reluctantly looked at Kevin's mother, afraid she knew more than she was saying.

"It was amazing," Amy finally replied, realizing Mrs. Jonas' question was completely innocent.

"I'm glad to hear it! Well, let's go have a seat, the interview is going to start any minute now." Amy nodded and offered her hand to Frankie, leading him to the seating area just outside the radio booth. Right as they found their seats a red light flipped on, indicating the show was on the air.

"Here," Amy said, handing Frankie one of the earbuds attached to her ipod, "listen to this with me; I'll play you my favorite song." She knew how boring these interviews could be, especially for such a young kid. The two of them sat side by side, bobbing their heads to the beat.

"We're here with the hottest band in the nation, the Jonas Brothers! Say hi to everyone, boys!" The radio DJ's voice flooded through the speakers and into the seating area.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kevin." "I'm Joe!"

"What's up guys, I'm Nick." Each brother gave their standard greeting and then braced themselves for the rest of the questions; they were well aware some interviewers were ruthless.

"Alright guys, I'm not going to tiptoe around; let's get right into it. I know all the ladies out there want to know: are you dating anyone?" All three brothers knew the question was coming; it was a standard in any interview they faced.

"I'm single," Nick replied.

"Single and always looking!" Joe answered, drawing a laugh out of the two DJs in the booth. Suddenly, it was Kevin's turn to speak. He had answered the same question a million times. He'd even lied a few times, but his current situation felt so different. He glanced out the studio window leading to the seating area, noticing Amy laughing as she sang along to her ipod with Frankie. How could he possibly lie about her? She looked up and gave him a quick smile, making sure neither of the DJs noticed. He knew she was listening and giving him the okay to saw what he had to say, but it still didn't feel right.

"Kevin, what about you, man? Anyone special in your life?" Kevin's heart was fighting with his head, and he didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to make anyone mad, but he'd spent enough time concealing parts of his life.

"Actually, there is someone very special in my life," Kevin said, throwing by the wayside all the canned responses he'd be trained to give. In the waiting area Amy dropped her ipod, unable to hide her complete shock. Jaws fell all over the studio. Kevin thought he saw a twinge of pride on his mother's face, and Joe actually started to clap. He couldn't' believe the immediate reaction was such a warm one.

_I see all my friends smile, 'cause now we're more than friends_


	11. Chapter 11: Hollywood

_Author's note: Only one chapter left after this, sadddd! But a sequel is definitely on so please subscribe to me as an author!_

Chapter Eleven: Hollywood

"You heard it here first kids, Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers officially has a girlfriend! So who is she, Kevin? Give us all the juicy details." The radio DJ interviewing the Jonas Brothers was elated to have the freshest news. As soon as Kevin confessed he was in a relationship he began to wonder if this was the wrong context. He looked out at his parents, hoping for some silent guidance. His father was already in a heated conversation on his cell phone, presumably with someone from Hollywood Records. Mr. Jonas gave a quick motion to his eldest son, signaling for him to end the interview.

"I love her very much," Kevin said, felling like there was nothing he could say that would make things worse.

"Um, our dad is telling us we need to leave now…" Joe trailed off, unsure how to end their interview as diplomatically as possible. Kevin's eyes grew wide as he began to realize the mess he'd just made. He removed his headphones and backed away from the microphone without another word.

"Thanks so much, you guys," Nick addressed the DJs one last time. He followed his brothers as they exited the booth, noticing the station's phone lines were ringing off the hook.

"Okay boys, let's go," Kevin's father said in a stern voice. No one else seemed capable of speaking in such a tense environment.

"We have a meeting in an hour. Don't even think of each other until then, you two," Mr. Jonas continued, speaking to Kevin and Amy without even bothering to look at them.

"Dad…" Kevin wasn't sure whether his father was angry or not. Either way, he felt increasingly guilty. He'd selfishly dragged his entire family and band into this mess, not to mention Amy. He hadn't even bothered to think how such an admission would affect her life. His mother gave him a look which suggested he leave his father alone until their meeting. He bit his tongue and spent the car ride to the hotel in total silence.

Exactly one hour the telephone rang. The entire Jonas family and Amy sat in a single hotel room together, awaiting this call. Kevin was seated nearest to the phone, and reluctantly answered it on the second ring.

"H-hello?"

"Mr. Jonas? Your guests have arrived, and we'll show them to the conference room as requested." "Okay, great, thank you." Kevin set the receiver back on the hook slowly. All eyes in the room fixed on him, making him feel more uncomfortable than he thought possible.

"I take it they're here. Let's go. You two need to stay with Frankie. Take him to the pool or something; we'll find you if we need you," Mr. Jonas assigned his orders to Nick and Joe before ushering Kevin and Amy out of the room. The couple followed Mr. and Mrs. Jonas through the hotel, eyes on the floor. Kevin wrapped an arm around Amy's waist, pulling her closer until they were walking hip to hip.

"It's okay, they're mad at me, not you," Kevin whispered, his mouth an inch away from Amy's ear. He was struggling to balance the tasks of comforting her while trying to act in a way that wouldn't upset his father any more than he already had.

"Alright kids," Kevin's father said with a sigh, noticing Kevin and Amy's close proximity, "time for damage control." The four entered the room and were greeted by two men. Kevin recognized them from record label meetings and parties; they were the men in charge of publicity. He broke his grasp on Amy to pull her chair out for her, and sat down to her left. He was now forced to be face-to-face with the two men, and he was desperately wishing he could escape this situation.

"I'm Robert and this is David; as you all know, we're from Hollywood Records. I suggest we skip the formalities and get right to the point: we've got a P.R. disaster on our hands." The blunt words coming from one of the men made Kevin feel queasy. He couldn't find a safe place to look; everyone in the room wore an uninviting and solemn face.

"So, what steps do we need to take to resolve this matter?" Kevin's father asked, nodding.

"Well," David began, "we've come up with a few ideas. One, Kevin can make a statement explaining he was speaking of his mother. Another possibility would be letting this ride out for a bit and then leaking info about this 'special girl' breaking up with you."

"That would definitely earn you sympathy points with the fans! Of course, suggestions are always welcome." Robert interjected.

"So basically what you're telling me is no matter what choice I make, this relationship is over?" Kevin tried to mask the fury in his voice.

"I'd have to say that yes, ending this is not really something in which you have a say. We at Hollywood Records feel you've given us an accurate view of how well you can handle things yourself."

"This is a joke, right?" Kevin threw his hands in the air. He looked around the table in shock, only to discover no one else appeared to share his sentiment.

"This most certainly is not a joke. I'm sorry I have to put it this way, but someone has to say this: if you continue to act the way you did this afternoon, you will lose Hollywood Records a lot of money. I'm sure you can imagine what that would mean for you and your brothers." Kevin couldn't believe how angry these words were making him. He was afraid to speak after everything that had already happened, but what other choice did he have?

"Is that really all we are to you, dollar signs? You should know that we don't find that a threat; that's the reason we ended up at your label. But maybe that was a big mistake on our band's part. We've put our hearts and souls into everything we do under the Hollywood name, but I don't deserve even a little of your respect?"

"Kevin, don't talk to them like that; we owe a lot to Hollywood Records. I think these gentlemen have everyone's best interests in mind. They've gone through this before. Look at how things played out with the Nick and Miley situation, or even Joe and Amelia. Compare that to how Joe and AJ ended; they took things public and it wasn't pretty," Kevin's father tried to rationalize the record label's actions, but it wasn't working.

"Are you really going to sit here and tell me you consider either of those relationships a success? All I saw come from those secrets was an album full of sad breakup songs. They ended miserably, and you know it. Joe and AJ was a completely different story; they were so young! The bottom line is that none of that has to do with me and Amy. You're all acting like she isn't sitting right here, listening to every word you say."

"Kev, it's okay. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble," Amy said meekly. She wished she could disappear; she never thought she'd be stuck in such an awkward situation.

"You didn't cause anything, Amy! I was the one who told the truth. Just because I didn't do it the 'right' way doesn't mean it was the wrong thing to do, and we shouldn't' be punished. If I care about Amy enough to tell the world, well, do you really think I'd just break things off?" Kevin's arm was now curled around Amy, a visible affirmation of his feelings.

"Son, call yourself down. I've been there before, and I know how these things can seem at the time, but-"

"These 'things?' I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe my own dad is treating me like this! You can't pick and choose when you want me to act like an adult. I see this clearer than you do, apparently, and you've got it all wrong. In case you missed it when I said it on-air, I love Amy. I wouldn't change that, even if I could. All I can do is ask you to try and understand that." Kevin had stood up to his father before, but never under such extreme circumstances.

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart, but the fires in our hearts_

Kevin's mother had been silent the whole argument, but had now found her time to speak; the tension between her husband and son was finally too much for her to bear.

"Maybe we should just wait and see how everyone reacts. After all, it's only been an hour and a half," Mrs. Jonas suggested. This was the second time in as many days that Kevin's mother had saved his skin, leaving him speechless.

"Denise, think about all of this!" "I've thought about it plenty. Didn't you expect this to happen someday? I'm not willing to treat their relationship like something shameful when I know it's not. We need to let Kevin do things for himself, so we're going to see how things pan out."

Four days later Kevin and Amy were doing just as Mrs. Jonas had insisted, letting the situation go untouched. Unfortunately, things weren't going as smoothly as they had hoped.

"Kevin, come with us to the meet and greet tonight," Nick said, offering a hand to his brother. Kevin sat in the backstage dressing room, his heart still pounding from the concert they had just performed. He shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"I can't, I need to go see Amy. I'm just not ready to face all those people. The looks I get from the crowd are bad enough, especially tonight." Kevin felt worn out, tired of all the extra attention he was receiving. He watched his brothers leave the room, waiting for the door to shut before rising to his feet. He felt so silly as he pulled a hood and sunglasses on; he needed a disguise to travel unbothered. He was met in the hallway by a non-descript bodyguard, hired for the week so he could accompany Kevin without notice from fans.

The plan worked, and Kevin arrived at the hotel without hassle. He didn't even bother visiting his room, instead heading straight to Amy's room. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as the locks clicked open.

"Kev…" Amy answered the door, her face soaked with tears.

"Amy, what's wrong? What happened?" Kevin rushed into the room. He knew this week had been difficult for her, but he'd yet to see her cry over it.

"L-l-look," Amy said between sobs. She held a magazine out to Kevin, unable to look at it. He hesitantly accepted it and glanced at the cover.

"'Kevin Jonas's mystery girl revealed'?" Kevin read. A photo he recognized as Amy's senior portrait smiled at him from the cover. He quickly rifled through the pages until he came to the story.

"They know everything about me; it was on the news, too. Who would even know it's me?" Amy gasped.

_Now we're making headlines, primetime, saying 'what a story!'_

Kevin felt so naïve, like he should' have expected this to happen. He threw the magazine to the ground and wrapped Amy in a giant hug. Her tears covered the front of his shirt as he pulled her close. He held her for a minute, listening to her muffled sobs. It seemed so unfair that he was the cause of all her distress.

"Who do you think would do this? I have a good idea…" Kevin's words caused Amy to cry even harder. He pulled away from her, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Amy, calm down, please? I'm going to fix this right now; do you want to come with me?"

"Can I?" Amy asked, wiping the running mascara from her cheeks. Kevin's heart dropped; this situation made Amy seem so young and fragile. He nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her to his parent's room. He banged on the door, ignoring all the manners his mother had taught him.

"Oh, Kevin, Amy…" Mrs. Jonas sighed, ushering the couple into her room.

"I take it you saw the magazine," Kevin's father said, judging Amy's appearance.

"Obviously! This is all way out of control. What can we do?" Kevin sat Amy on his parents' bed and then began to pace around the room.

"What can we do? I'm sorry, son, but this is out of our hands. This is what happens when you let these scandals go without some sort of a statement." Kevin ran his hands through his hair, exhaling a large sigh. He needed help, but no one seemed willing to give him any assistance.

"I know this is my fault; you don't need to keep rubbing it in. something needs to be done though, because this isn't fair. I dragged Amy into this and she's stuck suffering all the consequences. Everyone knows we're here in New York, and it's only a matter of time before people start tracking her down. I'm not going to spend this week off hiding from the paparazzi; we're leaving."

"What??" Amy jumped to her feet, breaking her silence.

"We have nothing to do until we play in California next week; everyone expects us to stay here in the city until then. They'll probably be camped outside the hotel by tomorrow morning! We need to get away from this insanity," Kevin said, looking around the room. Neither his mother nor his father said a word, protest or otherwise. He took their quiet nature as acceptance of his plan. He no longer cared how his parents felt; he didn't even care how he himself felt. He simply needed to make Amy feel better, to finally see a smile on her face again.

_Pack our bags, yeah, we'll run; Hollywood, here we come_


	12. Chapter 12: Take A Breath

_Author's note: This is it, the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all of you! Please leave me a review telling me what you think, and_ please_subscribe to me as an author if you haven't done so already. There is a definitely a sequel in the works, so that'll be fun. I also have 3 one shots (one for each brother!) and two other stories in my mind, so I've just got to get those all down on paper. The first chapter of the sequel will definitely be up within a week. Thanks again for reading!_

Chapter Twelve - Take A Breath

The airplane wheels made a bumpy connection with the runway, jostling Kevin in his seat. He looked over at Amy, who was laying peacefully asleep under a blanket.

"Amy, we're here," Kevin said, resting a gentle hand on Amy's shoulder. The couple had made their escape to California via private plane in the dead of night.

"Oh, wow, was I snoring? Did you sleep at all, Kev?" Amy wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in her seat. Kevin shook his head and looked out the small window to his left. He wished he had slept; the stressed of the past week had left him more exhausted than he thought possible.

"Aw," Amy said, rubbing Kevin's arm, "you'll have plenty of time to relax this week. Things can only get better, right?"

"Things can only get better," Kevin repeated. He sighed, hoping he was telling Amy the truth this time around.

Kevin and Amy managed to spend the following three days undisturbed. They had checked into a small hotel the night of their arrival, a safe distance from the paparazzi's normal stomping ground. Kevin's father was good friends with the owner, and he promised them their privacy would be respected. On their fourth day in California the couple finally had the chance to enjoy the sunshine.

"You might be used to this kind of stuff, but I just can't get over how cool this is!" Amy exclaimed. The hotel staff had offered to mark the swimming pool as closed for the afternoon, knowing the pair had been confined to their rooms during the previous days.

"Trust me, you never get used to stuff like this. It's awesome, but it's crazy. Come on, get in the pool, please?" Kevin shook the water out of his hair. He rested his arms on the concrete lip of the pool and looked up at Amy. She sat in a lounge chair, newspaper in hand.

"Have you read this? They're going nuts trying to find us in New York! I feel bad for your brothers; they're getting stalked out there," Amy said, glancing over the top of her sunglasses.

"You need to stop reading that junk and get in the pool! Seriously, I want to see you all wet." Kevin winked at Amy, splashing her with water.

"Oh my gosh, Kev, you are dirty! Knock it off, we're in public," Amy said in a stern voice. Kevin looked at her with apprehensive eyes, causing her to explode with laughter. He splashed her again, shaking his head.

"Don't mess with me like that! You had me scared-" Kevin was cut off by his ringtone. Amy picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's your mom," Amy explained, showing the screen to Kevin. He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his phone, answering it.

"Hi, Mom. Yeah, we're fine…" Amy watched Kevin pace the length of the pool, wondering what type of conversation he was holding with his mother. She found herself staring at him, watching his damp skin glisten in the sun. He suddenly spun around to face her, done with his phone call.

"Amy! Were you checking me out?" Kevin wiggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams! Get over yourself, Kev," Amy shot back, blushing at the fact she'd been caught in the act.

"Uh-huh," Kevin said, smirking, "Well, my mom was just calling with their plans. They're going to be here tomorrow; they want time to get settled before the shows."

"I hate that your whole family got stuck dealing with all of this. I wish your shows weren't so far away from your house; if we were closer, they could just stay there. On top of everything else, I'm just racking up all these hotel bills for you guys!"

"Hey, don't stress like that. You're part of the family! Now get over here." Kevin pulled Amy into a tight hug.

"You're all wet!" Amy squealed, shivering.

"What is the point of that swimsuit if you don't want to get wet? Live a little! Think about that newspaper article; when do you think we'll have time together like this again?" Kevin was doing all he could to convince Amy of his point. They needed to create fun memories, ones that could pull them through the tough times to come.

"Okay, you're right. As long as you don't get my hair wet; that would be-" Amy's speech was interrupted as Kevin jumped into the pool, pulling her in along with him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Kevin said with a laugh after the two resurfaced.

"Thank you!" Amy said, splashing around. Kevin had finally broken the barrier, forcing her to let loose and enjoy their time together. She gladly spent the rest of the day in the water with him, refusing to give another thought to their problems.

"Kevinnnnn!" A voice sounded from the hallway. Kevin sat with Amy in his hotel room on the fifth day of their stay, playing a game of cards to pass the time. Amy turned her attention to the door, a puzzled look on her face.

"Was that-"

"Joe!" Kevin threw open the door to greet his brother. He hadn't spent such a long time away form his family in years, and he had begun to miss them.

"What's up, Amy?" Joe said, nodding in Amy's direction as he entered the room.

"Where is everyone else?" Kevin peered into the hallway before shutting the door behind his brother.

"They're putting their stuff away. I know you never thought you'd hear me say this, but I kind of missed you, man!" Joe pulled Kevin into a headlock, chuckling.

"Seriously though, it's been crazy in New York," Joe continued, loosening his grip on Kevin, "I've never seen so many photographers at one time. Too bad none of them were there for me; you have no idea how many times I was asked 'where are Kevin and Amy?!'"

"Joe, I am so sorry…your family has gone through way too much grief over me. You know something is wrong when you're apologizing for it constantly, huh?" Amy said with a shrug. She set her cards down and stood up, giving the brothers a weak smile.

"It's not like that at all! Trust me, I might be mad if it were anyone different, but I've always thought you're pretty awesome. So get over here," Joe commanded, pulling Amy under his other arm. She grinned at Kevin, unable to hide her happiness. Everything seemed so much easier to handle with good friends by her side.

"Can I come in?" Mrs. Jonas's voice suddenly filled the room. She cautiously entered through the door Kevin had failed to shut completely.

"I'll get lost," Joe spoke, releasing Amy and Kevin from his grasp. His mother patted him on the back as he exited the room, leaving her alone with the couple.

"Hey Mom," Kevin greeted his mother, opening his arms for a hug, "I missed you." Amy watched the mother and son reunion from the side of the room, happy that they were still on such good terms after all they'd been through.

"Amy, sweetheart, come here." Mrs. Jonas had ended her hug with Kevin and was now extending her arms to Amy.

"Mrs. Jonas, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate you and your entire family," Amy said, accepting Mrs. Jonas's embrace.

"I have never seen Amy James so serious in my entire life!" Kevin's mother exclaimed, "You know you can call me Denise. Our family has always adored you, and I'm very happy for you and Kevin. The rest of the world just needs some time to get used to it. So let's sit down and talk about that." Amy nodded, and the three of them took seats around the small dining table.

"Is Dad still mad at me?" Kevin asked. His father was the one person he hadn't talked to while in California.

"You know how your father can be; just give him a while. He only wants what's best for the both of you. He's very worried about how this is going to affect your lives, and that's what we need to talk about. This has probably been a nice vacation for you, but I can guarantee you that tomorrow your world will be different. The media followed us here, and they're going to figure out where you two are; do you feel like you're prepared for that?"

"We'll be okay," Kevin said. He took Amy's hand in his, giving it a squeeze underneath the table.

"I think you're right," Denise said with a nod, "I just want you to be ready. I'm going to go get settled. Enjoy your night together; I'll come see you later, maybe bring your father with me." With that, Kevin's mother rose from her seat. She left Kevin and Amy sitting alone, wondering what life had in store for them in the days to come.

The next morning Kevin was awoken not by his usual wake-up call, rather being jolted from his sleep by a knock on the door. He reluctantly pulled himself out from under the sheets and stomped across the room. As he placed a hand on the deadbolt he realized he wore only pajama pants, but he was still too tired to care. He swung the door open to reveal Amy.

"Whoa, sweet bed head!" Amy said, strolling into the room.

"Thanks. I like your nightgown." Kevin reached out and touched Amy where her hem met her thigh. She laughed, brushing his hand away. He noticed the usual light in here eyes was gone; she was keeping something from him.

_Your upset face, you wear it well; you camouflage the way you feel when everything's the matter._

"What's up?" Kevin questioned, shutting the door and locking it back up. He watched Amy nervously adjust her ponytail, never making eye contact with him.

"I didn't mean to wake you up so early, Kev. I couldn't sleep, and then I got out of bed and…can I just sleep in yours for a few hours? I've gotten used to you laying next to me, and I need it one last time." Kevin could only nod at her request. He climbed beneath the covers, wrapping his arms around Amy as she took her place beside him. He realized how right she had been, how comforting it was to be so close to each other. Before he knew what was happening he had drifted off to sleep.

Kevin's cell phone began to ring on the nightstand, leaving his sleep interrupted for the second time that morning. Before answering he glanced at the time, noticing he'd been asleep for the past two hours.

"Hello?" Kevin answered, trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Good morning," Mrs. Jonas's voice appeared on the line, "are you awake?"

"I'm awake. I'm just having breakfast with Amy."

"How are you two doing?" Kevin's mother had a tone of concern in her voice, making him feel nervous.

"We're fine; why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, my. Go finish your breakfast, I'll call you back in a little while." Kevin set his phone down after the call ended, a look of confusion on his face.

"That was my mom, She sounded worried, and she didn't say why," Kevin explained, looking over at Amy.

"Kev, I didn't want to tell you… go look out the window." Kevin's mind was now running wild. What was everyone so afraid to tell him? He hopped out of bed and walked to the window.

"Be careful," Amy warned. Kevin slowly peeked through a slit in the curtains, finally realizing what all the fuss was about. His street-facing window positioned on the third floor revealed at least twenty photographers in position outside the hotel entrance. His mother had been right; overnight, the paparazzi managed to track them down.

_We blink our eyes, life's rearranged_

"That is insane; I can't believe my family had to put up with that all week." Kevin backed away from the window. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you first thing this morning, Kev. It just really scared me." Amy snaked her arms around Kevin from behind, bringing her face gently down on his strong shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm not mad. That scares me as much as it does you; I've never had to deal with that before. Do you care if I go get ready and then go see my parents?"

"Not at all! I'll go back to my room; just come get me when you're done, I guess." Amy planted a soft kiss on Kevin's cheek and stood up. He watched her intently as she left the room, his head full of heavy thoughts. He only hoped they could overcome their newest obstacle, and he had a plan in his mind to help them do so.

Kevin walked from his parents' hotel room, making his way to see Amy, whom he'd been apart from for little over an hour. During that time he had reunited with the rest of his family, gaining their support and encouragement. He was now on his way to fulfill his plan, crossing his fingers that everything would work out.

"Aw, you put a shirt on," Amy said with a pout as she opened her door, causing Kevin to smile.

"I hope you don't mind," Amy continued, smoothing out the front of her shirt, "wearing this has always made me feel safe." She was wearing an old Ed Hardy t-shirt she had borrowed from Kevin several years ago.

"I forgot you even still had that! But hey, you look better in it than I ever did. Since you're in the mood to wear other people's things today, you should take these; Joe thought you might need them." Kevin extended a pair of sunglasses to Amy.

"His Wayfarers? They're cute, but I don't think it's bright enough in here," Amy said, accepting the glasses with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, but it's pretty sunny outside." Kevin motioned to the window. Are you nuts? There are photographers outside every exit! We'd never make it out of here unnoticed." Amy shook her head.

"Maybe that's the point! We can't stay here forever, and they aren't going to leave until they get what they want."

"What would the label say? Or your parents?"

"My parents agree with me, and I don't care what anyone else says. I think this is the only choice we have, and it's not a completely terrible one. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you, so please come with me?" Kevin pleaded his case.

"As long as you promise to hold my hand," Amy agreed, slipping on her borrowed sunglasses. Kevin locked his fingers with hers and led her from the room without another word. They rode the elevator down to the main floor and walked until they reached the lobby. Just around the corner at which they stopped was the main entrance, swarmed with paparazzi.

"Kev, can we really do this?"

"We can do anything," Kevin said, pulling Amy into him until they stood forehead-to-forehead. His assurance was all she needed; she finally felt ready to face the situation. He squeezed her hand tightly and led her around the corner to the glass doors. They glanced at each other, the camera flashes already exploding from the sidewalk. What was once an overwhelming problem felt like nothing; Kevin knew they could handle anything the world threw at them as long as they were together. He rested his free hand on the door handle, looking over at Amy one last time. The love she radiated made him feel invincible. He wanted to say so much to her in that moment, but he could only find a few words to speak.

"Don't forget to take a breath."


End file.
